lamaseryfandomcom-20200214-history
Happa Oni
Happa Oni, or Half-Ogres are a race native to Lamasery and found in most parts of the demiplane. Origins Happa Oni (used both singularly and plural) are the product of procreation between Humans and Oni, and in exceptionally rare cases between Elves and Oni. Whether this procreation is voluntary or non-consensual, it is always exceptionally painful for non-Oni mother to give birth to a Happa Oni child. As children, Half-Ogres face a serious stigma no matter which culture they find themselves thrust into. Neither Oni, Human or Elven, they soon find that they are either shunned, exploited or subjugated for the whims of others. Physical Features Adult Happa Oni, on average stand over six and a half feet tall and weigh at least 300 pounds. Females tend to out-mass their masculine counterparts, though this is a rule of thumb at best. Hair and eye color depend highly upon which type of Oni contributes to the individual's bloodline. As such, individuals will share only a vague resemblance to one another but are clearly not of their non-Oni parent's race. Hair color ranges from a clearly unnatural white through to a jet black which seems almost blue in proper lighting. Eye color has been known to vary from red and yellow, through the normal Human ranges and into an an aniridic black. While horns are rare, and Happa Oni born with them almost always kill a non-Oni mother during birth, some bloodlines are known to produce progeny with such. Most commonly, these take the form of small nubs on the forehead. In the most extreme, horns such as those of wild hooved beasts like the hitsuji ram. Culture As a hybrid race, Happa Oni lack any defining culture. Most, however, do find themselves falling into similar straits and into similar professions. Nearly all Half-Ogres also follow a few trends, which are listed here: *Happa Oni raised by, and among, Humans are almost universally reviled and held in great contempt. They generally find themselves working in hard labor vocations, though a small few find their calling as shosa bujin and in exceptionally rare cases as samurai. This last only holds true in exceptionally permissive settlements, or in settlements with a high incidence of Half-Ogre births; *Half-Ogres raised by, and among Elves are universally pitied and held in sympathy. While these unfortunates are the best treated of their entire race, they are still prevented from achieving true integration into the society of their parents. A great many such individuals find work in vocations where their size and strength prove advantageous such as blacksmithing, farm work or construction. A significant number also seek out the path of shosa bujin, with a very rare subsection finding work as isolate monks; *Happa Oni raised by, and among Oni are always treated as inferiors and have the lowest expected lifespan of any of their kin. Those who survive childhood nearly always get swept up into the life of bujin and serve on the front lines of any battle where Oni are massed against their enemies. Category:Races Category:Humanoid Races